


Stowaway

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What in the blazes are you doing here?" the sky pirate asked as he dragged the little urchin out from his hiding place in the Strahl's cargo hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**"I'm impressed – don't like you, but I'm impressed."**  
  
"What in the blazes are you doing here?" the sky pirate asked as he dragged the little urchin out from his hiding place in the Strahl's cargo hold.  
  
"Hey! Let me go, all right?" The scruffy blond twisted in his grasp. Balthier held on tightly.  
  
"Out with it. How did you sneak on board?" Balthier ran an evaluating eye over the kid. Not older than fourteen, and dressed like a Dalmascan. But what would a Dalmascan be doing in Archades? Unless he'd snuck aboard when they had stopped for that diamond in Rabanastre…  
  
The boy crossed his arms and glared sullenly at him. Balthier shrugged.  
  
"Right then. Out you go." Balthier strode purposefully over to the hatch, dragging the struggling urchin with him.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, won't you at least let me – Ah!" The blond bounced a little on the pavement, but he rolled with it, and sat up, rubbing his head. The boy sighed. "I just wanted to be a sky pirate."  
  
"What's your name again?" Balthier asked, hands on his hips. The boy looked up at him with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Vaan."  
  
"Vaan. Right then." Balthier crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the blond. "Let me tell you something, Vaan. To have got this far without my noticing means you've got the makings of a fine sky pirate."  
  
The boy got to his feet, eyes wide. "Then you'll –"  
  
"But I don't take apprentices." Balthier slammed the hatch shut behind him, locking it in place. As the Strahl lifted free from the ground, he looked down, and sure enough, there the boy stood. Honestly, a stowaway! Fran would laugh at him for days when she found out.    
  
Balthier sighed. The life of a pirate was never easy.


End file.
